unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Bowser Super Show!
The Super Bowser Super Show is a unsuccsessful TV show released in January 2013 and will be cancelled in December 2013. It stared, you know, Bowser. It was aired on SMK Radio, and the show was created by Bowser Productions. Characters Regular Characters *'Bowser': The main dude. *'Mario': The bad guy. *'Luigi': The bad guy's minion. *'New Mario': The bad guy who replaces Mario. *'New Luigi': The bad guy who replaces Luigi. *'Wawabowser':- Another bad guy, and Bowser's rival. *'Bowser Jr': The spoiled kid who always gives Bowser problems with his incessant begging. *'Barack Obama' (later Mr. Game and Watch): The President of the Mushroom Kingdom who is later overthrown by Mario. Minor Characters *'Men in the Suits': The government agents. *'Kirby': Bowser Jr.'s friend. *'Cell': One of Kirby's body cells, and Bowser's enemy. *'Marios': Led by Dr. Mario, these Mario impostors are rejected replacements for Mario himself. *'The Koopalings' exploded ASPLODED before the making of the shoew. "Show", I meant to say "show". Not-so Epic-sodes Season 1 (January-February 2013): Mission: Impossible & Imposter *101: Fly Away Bowser? - January 11, 2013 Pilot *102: Come Back Down Bowser!! - January 18, 2013 *103: The Mission - January 25, 2013 *104: Still, The Mission - February 1, 2013 *105: Surprise! The Mission - February 8, 2013 *106: Finally! No More Mission! - February 15, 2013 Finale Season 2 (March-April 2013): On Target *201: The Quest for The Black House - March 15, 2013 Premiere *202: Blow Up The Black House - March 22, 2013 *203: And the Winner Is... - March 29, 2013 *204: Mario?! - April 5, 2013 *205: Kill Mario! - April 12, 2013 *206: Rise of Mario - April 19, 2013 Finale Season 3 (May-June 2013): To Hunt a Plumber *301: The Race - May 10, 2013 Premiere *302: Mario FINALLY Asplodes!! - May 17, 2013 *303: Rise of New Mario & Co. - May 24, 2013 *304: Bye-bye, Bowser? - June 7, 2013 *305: Nope. - June 14, 2013 *306: The Final War - June 21, 2013 Finale Season 4 (July-August 2013): SpongeBob Ripoff Montage *401: Blah Blah Blah - July 12, 2013 Premiere *402: No Nose Knew - July 19, 2013 *403: The Bully - July 26, 2013 *404: Orrrrrrrrrr - August 2, 2013 *405: Something Smells - August 9, 2013 *406: The End - August 16, 2013 Finale Season 5 (September 2013): REVIVE Em' All *501: We're Not Dead (With Volvic Revive) - September 6, 2013 Premiere *502: So What - September 6, 2013 *503: Tupac Back, For Good - September 13, 2013 *504: It Is A Biggie When Biggie's Back - September 13, 2013 *505: Sorry, We Failed - September 20, 2013 *506: Bowser Goes Country - September 20, 2013 Finale Season 6 (September-October 2013): The Worst Things Possible *601: Back in a Sack - September 27, 2013 Premiere *602: Let's Do It - October 4, 2013 *603: DDUUMMBB Birdo - October 4, 2013 *604: You've Got Mail - October 11, 2013 *605: Bowser, On The Edge - October 11, 2013 *606: HALLOWEEN POWER - October 25, 2013 Finale Season 7 (November-December 2013): Bowser Against Jr. *701: The Battle Uprising - November 8, 2013 Premiere *702: Castaways - November 15, 2013 *703: Fat Stuff - November 22, 2013 *704: LOSER - November 22, 2013 *705: I'm Too Sorry To Explain - November 29, 2013 *706: Whowinit? - December 6, 2013 Finale Season 8 (December 2013): Downfall *801: And The Winner Is... - December 13, 2013 Premiere *802: Try To Get Back - December 13, 2013 *803: Clone and Win - December 20, 2013 *804: Christmas with a Bang - December 20, 2013 *805: Power I - December 27, 2013 *806: With A Plaque (The Real Ending) - December 28, 2013 Finale Shorts #The Secret Weapon - February 22, 2013 Short #Checkers - March 8, 2013 #Deep in Shadows - April 26, 2013 #Taps - May 31, 2013 #Tazerman Devil - July 5, 2013 #Go Fish - August 2, 2013 #I'm On That Fire - September 7, 2013 #The Adventures of Bowser Jr. Trailer - September 21, 2013 #Dope Bowser - October 19, 2013 #Super Why Attacks - November 9, 2013 #Leweejee and Waleweejee - November 30, 2013 #We Wish You a Scary Bowsmas - December 21, 2013 Short REALLY SHORT Shorts #Mario and Leweejee - March 1, 2013 REALLY SHORT Short #Nim-Nom eats Pudding - May 3, 2013 #Bowser Jr.: The Asploding Ninja, NINJAS! - June 28, 2013 #Do the Lario - September 14, 2013 #SUPA RAP BATTLE - September 28, 2013 #Red Friday - November 23, 2013 REALLY SHORT Short Category:Shows